YF-11 Thunderbolt
Background as per macross mecha manual) These two YF-11 prototypes (also know as VFX-11 variable fighters) served as the personal valkyries of Max and Milia Jenius (along with their daughter Moaramia Fallyna Jenius) during their second last tour in the Dancing Skull Squadron. The YF-11 Thunderbolts were painted in the special blue and red colors which Max and Milia (respectively) made famous during their careers. Max and Milia piloted these then state-of-the-art fighters in a hostage rescue operation on the planet Bellfan in April 2030. Successfully completing this operation to rescue U.N. Government Chairperson Lawrence Yun Kemal, Max and Milia performed incredibly in their YF-11 fighters against powerful Anti-U.N. forces (which included two shield-enhanced Destroid Monsters). Model Type - YF-11 (VFX-11) Thunderbolt Prototype Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Head - 140 Arms - 165 Hands - 70 Legs - 240 Feet - 120 Wings - 190 Canards - 50 Shield - 250 Hardpoints - 45 Gunpod - 120 Amour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1 at sea level, Mach 3.5 at 10km, Mach 8.2 at 30km in fighter, Mach 1 in gerwalk, 450kph in battroid Space - Mach 16.4 in all forms Ground - 135kph in battroid with 30m thruster assisted leap Range - unlimited in Atmospehere, 4000km in space from reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 3.49m in fighter, 6.89m in gerwalk, 12.92m in battroid Length - 15.51m in fighter, 8.92m in gerwalk, 3.49m in battroid Width - 11.2m in fighter, 11.2m in gerwalk, 5.45m in battroid Weight - 9 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 40 Robotic, lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Power System - two Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2025G thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Head Laser (useable in all modes but in a fixed rear arc) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6 per blast. 1d6x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Note - laser is the equivalent of a 25mm autocannon Weapon Type - 30mm Gun Pod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - Gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per clip on the B model. 200 armour piercing rounds per clip on the C model. Typically 2 extra clips are carried.. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Anti-armour bayonet (Not present on the C model's gunpod) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 3d6 + punch damage, armour piercing. Use armour piercing rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing): This allows the VF-1 to carry various missile payloads and to act a multi-purpose craft. Purpose: Assault Mega-Damage: Varies with individual missile type. See missile descriptions elsewhere. Payload: 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation micromissiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reaction Missle (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reaction Missiles (outer hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000 md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Used heavy Nuclear Warhead damages for the Reaction missiles Rate of Fire: 1-4 per volley Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +20% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar beyond 5km away. Any closer and the unit will be detected by most forms of Radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -10% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-11. Range - 425km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used Macross Mecha Manual